


Önskedröm

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Continued one-shot, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, IKEA, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Sam takes Bucky to IKEA and Bucky gets into an argument with the man of his dreams over a pillow.Prompt: injury and IKEA AU: I was just looking for a new lamp and ended up fighting over the last of the Önskedröm collection with this ridiculously handsome stranger- seriously, I need this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something to jumpstart my writing again. Listened to Sondheim’s “Losing My Mind” on repeat when I wrote this, hence the opening sentence. This is dialogue heavy.

“It’s like I’m losing my mind.”

Sam’s cup of coffee stopped midway as the man regarded his friend with a carefully neutral look.

“So, when you say it’s like you’re losing your mind do you mean...”

Bucky huffed and waved his hand. “No, not like that.”

Sam put down his coffee and steepled his fingers in front of him. “See, when you say things like that...”

“I know, I know.” Bucky shrugged. “It’s just... since the... you know.”

“Accident.” Sam supplied. Bucky frowned, but nodded.

“Yes. Since then. I’ve been cooped up here in the house, not doing anything.”

“Nothing?”

Bucky huffed again. “Okay, not nothing. It was an exaggeration. But the cabin fever is real. I need to get out man.”

Sam leaned back into his chair, drumming his fingers on the table. “Okay. Where do you want to go? I can drive you there if you want.”

For the first time since Sam’s visit, Bucky perked up. “You will?”

“Of course, you just had to ask. You broke an arm, you can still go out. Well, it’s not like you ever left your apartment much before that.”

“I want to go to Ikea.” Bucky answered in all seriousness, disregarding the jibe. It was Sam’s turn to huff.

“For real? You’ve been cooped up here for weeks and the first place you want to go is Ikea?”

“Yes.”

“Dare I ask why?”

“I have to get a new lamp. It’s for Nutmeg.”

“For your cat? What’s a cat...” Sam gave up on that train of thought. He continued to drum his fingers on the table, deliberating giving up a nice afternoon for this sudden Ikea excursion. 

“Only at Ikea?” Sam continued to ask, giving Bucky an incredulous look. Bucky nodded, the seriousness never leaving his face.

“O...okay. But on one condition: I ain’t entering that place. At least not the store. I’ll wait for you at the cafeteria. In and out, just the lamp, ok?”

Bucky nodded more vigorously, a smile spreading across his face. “Thanks man. You’re a lifesaver!”

“I wouldn’t put it that way, I mean, it’s just Ikea.” Sam said with nonchalance, getting up to put the untouched coffee in the sink. Bucky was already halfway to his room to get dressed. 

***

As soon as Bucky got out of the car, he closed his eyes and breathed in. It had been weeks since the accident, when a car hit him while bicycling and he broke his arm and sprained his ankle something bad and had to be put in a cast and was put out of commission in their security agency. Bucky wasn’t much of an outdoors person, but having to stay at home to recuperate and having limited mobility, not to mention the loss of one arm’s use, eventually got to him. The moment he was given the go ahead to take off the cast on his foot he called Sam for a coffee, to somehow get his friend to drive him here.

This big box store full of stuff he was lowkey obsessed with. He had enough money from his job to get better furniture, its just that he liked going to Ikea. He liked walking the maze and looking at the cheap yet eye-catching furniture and knick knacks. It was vaguely therapeutic. 

Seeing how Bucky looked at the blue and yellow building, as if with longing, Sam issued a stern warning. “Hey, remember: just the lamp. And we’re done. Maybe have some meatballs. But that’s it. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Sam scoffed. “Bet you a dollar I’d be waiting for more than an hour for this so called lamp purchase.”

“I need this Sam.”

“Sure you do. Okay. Go do your thing. Text me when you’re done.”

Bucky headed to the entrance, grateful to not have to hobble for the first time in weeks, and soon enough he was smiling and looking at the various knick knacks displayed for the month near the doors. He did the full tour of the display area, forgetting his promise to Sam. And then it was time to head to the marketplace. He took a trolley and pushed with his good arm, one that soon enough had more than just the lamp. He was about to head to check out when he saw the bargain aisles, and thought what the heck, he might as well, having already broken his promise to Sam. He headed there, and that’s when he saw it.

The pillow.

The one pillow from the Önskedröm collection he was missing. Nutmeg loved those pillows, and this was the one design his cat scratched and mauled to uselessness. 

He had to have it.

Just as he was reaching for it with his right arm, someone else took it.

Motherfucker.

Bucky was such in a trance hardly noticed the man beside him. In anger he looked to his right and saw... well, saw a blonde Adonis. Blond, blue eyed, tall and well built, the guy seemed to have walked out straight from Bucky’s dreams. 

Doesn’t matter, Bucky reminded himself. He needed that pillow. Dream guy just met his nightmare. “Hey!” Bucky started gruffly, “I was about to get that.”

Dream guy was about to leave to go to his cart, but turned back and looked at Bucky quizzically. “This?” He held up the contested pillow.

“Yeah. Didn’t you see me?”

“Oh, sorry. Was just excited to get it. It’s for my gram, she loves this collection and I think this is the one she’s missing.” Dream guy shrugged apologetically, a placating smile on his face.

“So do I. And I was about to get it when you snatched it from me.” Bucky replied, not giving in to that handsome face.

“Er, I didn’t snatch anything. I just got it like normal, your hand wasn’t anywhere near it when I got it.” Dream guy’s face went from apologetic to confused.

“You. Snatched. It. I was about to get it.” Bucky enunciated slowly, as if to a child misbehaving. Dream guy didn’t take the bait and just shrugged again.

“Sorry man, maybe they have another one.”

Bucky gestured at the discount pillow pile. “Then you look for another one. Give me that one.”

“I don’t see why I have to. I got to it first.”

Oh boy. This guy. Bucky raised his arm in a sling. “Yeah? You think I should?”

“Oh, I didn’t see that.”

Bucky smiled smugly. “Yeah, so how about handing that pillow and you look for another one?”

Dream guy shifted his weight from one to the other, and then went to his cart and placed the pillow there. Sonofabitch, Bucky thought. Dream guy came back and rifled through the pillow bin. Bucky stood there, seething. After some minutes, dream guy came up empty handed.

“Sorry, that’s the last one.”

“Yeah, I know. So hand it over.”

“Again, I don’t see why I have to.”

“Listen, punk, I need that pillow.”

“Punk? And again, so do I.”

“You’re not even sure that’s the one your ‘gram’ wants.” Bucky replied as sarcastically as possible, and that got a rise out of dream guy.

“Listen, no need to be a jerk about this. It’s just a pillow.”

“Well if it’s just a pillow, then I can have it.”

Dream guy sighed, exasperation written all over his face. “Okay so what’s it for to you then?”

Bucky hesitated, but at this point he could hardly back down. “It’s for my cat.” He said, raising his eyebrows, daring dream guy to make a comment about it.

Dream guy scoffed. Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “Wow.”

“I should be the one to say that. Grandmas take precedence over cats I would think.”

“Oh you would, would you?”

“Listen, I don’t want to fight...”

“Too late buddy. That’s what we’re doing.”

“... just for a damned pillow.” Dream guy stopped, and recomposed himself. “Okay, how about this.” Dream guy took out his phone. “Give me your number.”

“What?” 

“I said give me your number. I’ll buy the pillow...”

“Oh no you won’t...”

“Let me finish, okay buddy? I’ll buy the pillow, see if it’s the one gram wants, and then call you about it. If she has it already, I’ll give it to you. If not, I’ll go see if there’s another one somewhere else. How about that?”

Bucky bit his lip, letting his anger subside. “Why can’t you just send her a picture of it?”

“She’s old. She doesn’t have a smartphone.”

“Ugh, okay, fine.” Bucky fished his phone from his jacket, and sure enough there were 10 unread messages from Sam. He disregarded them and opened his contacts. “You better give me your phone number, your real one.”

Dream guy rolled his eyes, but took Bucky’s phone and dialed in his number and name. “What’s yours?” Bucky told him his number as he got his phone back. He looked at the new contact added. It said “Steve Rogers”.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, that’s me. I’ll call you about the pillow by tonight. Scout’s honor.” Dream guy, now known as Steve, even held up a scout salute. Bucky found it endearing but tamped down on that feeling, going back to his earlier anger. 

“You better.”

“Yeah yeah...” Steve looked at his phone, then back to Bucky. “I didn’t get your name?”

“It’s... ah.” He hesitated, then just went for it. “Bucky. Barnes. With an e.”

“Bucky...” Steve said out loud as he typed it in. “Interesting nickname.”

“Yeah? Got a problem with it?”

“Nothing, Jesus, just said it was interesting.”

Bucky subsided a bit. “It’s a bit childish, but it stuck, you know?”

“Yeah. My family still calls me Stevie. Well, anyway, it was nice arguing with you. Call you later.” Steve said with a bright smile. He gave a wave and then walked back to his cart and headed for checkout. Bucky just stood there for some time, holding his phone in his hand. He was startled by his phone ringing. It was Sam. He answered it immediately.

“The hell are you doing, Barnes?” Sam only ever called him Barnes when he got mad.

“Sorry, just about to go to checkout.”

“Yeah okay. Hurry up, I want some meatballs already. You get your lamp?”

“Um, yeah. But...” Then Bucky suddenly remembered, cursing loudly. “I fucking lost the pillow to Dream guy!”

“Wha...?”

“Ugh, I’ll tell you later. I’m gonna pay for my stuff.”

“And my meatballs.”

“Fine.”

“This better be a good story.”

“Well, if its worth anything, I lost a pillow but got a number.” Bucky got in line, turned to look around and saw Steve finishing up with the cashier. Steve looked up, caught his eye, and then smiled. Bucky stopped himself from grinning, and just nodded. 

“What the hell have you been doing?” Sam’s incredulous voice came over the phone.

“Oh, just shopping around.”

“More like flirting around.”

“Ha ha.” Bucky looked back at Steve, who was watching him the whole time. He made a phoning hand gesture and mouthed “later”, smiled and winked. 

Oh boy. Bucky thought. This guy better be worth that pillow. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so antsy?”
> 
> Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when no words came out. He was antsy, and he doesn’t really know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I continued this one too. Er, still dialogue heavy.

“So you’re really gonna do it?”

“Yep.”

“Over a goddamn pillow?”

“Yep.”

Sam looked at Bucky dubiously, and took a sip of his coffee. They were at Bucky’s favorite cafe several blocks away from his apartment, waiting for a Steve Rogers- the guy Bucky argued with at an Ikea over the last of the Önskedröm collection of pillows.

“Is it really worth it?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and Sam shrugged while putting down his mug. “It’s the last of the...”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Like you’ve told me a million times. All I’m saying is, what if this guy’s sketchy?”

“What, you think I forgot how to do my job?” Bucky scoffed. They both worked at the security department of Stark Industries. “Already did the whole background check on this guy.”

“And?” It was Sam’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“The grandma story definitely checks out. He has a grandma.”

“Okay.”

“Ex military who is now an art teacher at a public school.” Bucky supplied as he scanned the cafe. They were supposed to meet at 3 pm, and it was only 2:30. There were few patrons here and there, mostly students or artists doing various works on their laptops and sketchbooks. 

“That’s a 180 degree turn.”

“Yeah, right?” Bucky answered without looking at Sam still, now staring at the door, willing it to open. Sam gave his friend a look, which Bucky kind of saw in his peripheral vision, causing him to finally face Sam. “What?”

“Why are you so antsy?”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when no words came out. He was antsy, and he doesn’t really know why.

“I dunno.”

“Is it maybe because...” Sam said as he spread his fingers on the table and adjusted his seating, “... this is more than just the pillow.”

Bucky gave out an exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes. He said in a singsong voice, “Like I said, it’s the last...”

“Yes. Jesus I know. The last of the onkerdonk whatever it was.”

“Önskedröm.” Bucky corrected, and now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah okay. But also maybe this guy, as I recollect, is also a tall, muscular, blue-eyed blond-haired vision of a man?”

Bucky wrinkled his brows. He didn’t remember describing Steve Rogers to his friend. “How’d you know?”

“Because you have a type, and also because he just walked in.”

Bucky whipped around to see and as Sam said, a tall, muscular, blue-eyed blond-haired vision of a man was standing by the cashier, clearly just coming in, looking around and then smiling when his eyes met Bucky’s. Bucky heard Sam say “I knew it” but didn’t bother to turn and instead stood up. Steve Rogers immediately went to their table. 

“Hey.” Steve Rogers opened. “You’re early. I thought we were meeting at 3.”

“Yeah well had to meet with my friend...”

“Who is me.” Sam supplied, standing up. Only then did Steve Rogers tear away his gaze from Bucky to politely smile at Sam. “I’m the friend. Who’s also about to leave. Name’s Sam.” He held out a hand, which Steve Rogers shook firmly.

“And I’m Steve.”

“So I gathered.” Sam said with a knowing smile. Bucky shot him a sharp look, but Sam just gave him a shit-eating grin. “So I guess I gotta go now or something, because I have tons of stuff to do. Ain’t that right, Bucky?”

He didn’t wait for Bucky’s reply as he got his mug and motioned to leave the table. “Nice to meet you Steve. Got a feeling I’ll be seeing more of you soon.” And then he left to deposit his mug at the counter and went out the shop door with a final wave at the two.

“What did he mean...?”

“Never mind.” Bucky impatiently cut in. “You ordering something?”

“Uh, yeah, was thinking about it. What would you recommend?”

“Americano.”

“Hm, I’m more of a tea person...”

“Then order a damn tea then.” Bucky answered brusquely to mask his nervousness. They were still standing. Instead of getting offended, though, Steve answered him with a wry smile. 

“You always this gruff in the afternoon?” The blonde asked as he sat down across Bucky. Left standing, Bucky had no choice but to sit down as well. Short of a smart reply, he just lifted his arm in a cast.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.”

“All the same, it must be tough.”

Bucky shrugged as if to say he’s been through worse. It wasn’t a lie. He’d also been in the military before joining Sam in the security gig. “You wanna know what other reason I have for being gruff?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked distractedly as he turned to try and read the cafe menu at the counter from his seat. 

“I see you’re here pillow-less.”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve turned back and offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. Was just about to tell you.”

Bucky would have crossed his arms if it wasn’t for the cast and settled for drumming his free fingers on the table and sitting back. “What’s the excuse this time. Any other gram wanting a pillow?”

Steve actually laughed as if it were a joke. It only served to deepen the scowl forming on Bucky’s face. “I’m serious.”

“Sorry.” Steve said, not actually sorry. “No, no more grams wanting a pillow. The thing is..” Steve bit his lip before continuing, and Bucky couldn’t help but look at the plush lips. He at least had enough dignity not to gulp at the sight. “I forgot. Plain and simple. I was in a hurry to get here I forgot to call you and tell you the pillow haven’t arrived yet.”

Bucky stared at Steve with a blank look on his face. The gall. The actual gall of this man before him. 

“So the other night when you called...”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I placed an order for the pillow on the website and they did say 1 to 2 days delivery. But no pillow arrived yet, sorry.”

Bucky still had a blank look on his face, but he could feel the anger rising. “... and you couldn’t just call me about it?”

Steve scratched at the back of his head and smjled sheepishly. “I was hoping at the last minute it was gonna arrive, but then... I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“Again, a call could have sufficed.”

“Yeah... but I kinda wanted to see you anyway.” Steve’s smile turned from sheepish to charming. It was met with the same blank look.

“Okay, you know what? I got no time for this. No pillow, no meeting. Simple as that.” Bucky stood up to go, but Steve put out a hand to his free arm and beckoned him to sit back down.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about the pillow. And not telling you over the phone as you wanted. But let me make it up to you. At least let me do that.”

Bucky hesitated for a second, and then sat back down. “And how do you propose to do that?”

“How about dinner?”

“It’s only 2:45 in the afternoon.”

Steve laughed again, and it was such a warm laugh, crinkling the corners of his eyes. It fascinated Bucky, despite his annoyance. 

“Too late for lunch. I guess we just gotta hang out together until dinner.”

“Really.” Bucky deadpanned, but there was a flutter in his stomach. He huffed to mask it and tailored his face into an annoyed look.

“Yeah. How about a movie or something to while away the time?” Steve asked as he rested his arms on the table and leaned in, still with a sunny smile on his face. “You look the type who likes action movies.”

Bucky settled for a raised eyebrow, which made Steve chuckle.

“Listen, there’s a local movie theatre down the street, as you probably know. They’ve got that new superhero flick playing at 4. How about I get my ‘goddamn tea’, you finish your, ah, americano I’m guessing, and we can head to the cinema afterwards? Then, I’ll treat you to dinner. How’s that sound?”

The flutter was stronger know, and to hide it Bucky wrinkled his nose. “It sounds like you still don’t have *my* pillow.”

“C’mon, I already emailed them about it and it’s due to arrive this week.”

Bucky sighed theatrically. “Is the movie also your treat?” He asked. Steve gave him a toothsome smile. “Anything you want, Bucky.”

God, this guy, Bucky thought, as the flutter turned into butterflies.

“You always this cocky, Rogers?”

“Hm, not really.” Steve shrugged as he answered without guile. Bucky took a moment, regarded Steve with scrutiny, and then finally made up his mind.

“Fine. Go get your goddamn tea.”

“Great. Back in a few.” Steve winked, actually winked at him before standing up and going to the cafe counter to order his tea. Bucky didn’t know whether to fume or smile. Either way his face heated up and turned red. 

“Sam’s gonna have a field day.” He muttered to himself as he realized he just got talked into a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds to me like you guys already started dating.”
> 
> “I am not...”
> 
> “Yeah, but aren’t you though?” Sam said with a quick glance to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more?

“So you’re telling me, he just “talked you into going to a movie and a dinner” with him?” Sam said, pausing from putting on his seatbelt as he did air quotes with his fingers. Bucky rolled his eyes. It sounded like he got suckered into doing something by the way Sam said it.

“He was very persuasive.”

Sam snickered. “What part of him was persuasive?”

“Nothing! Jesus, just drive me home will you?” Bucky answered, annoyed even as he was grateful for Sam taking him to the hospital to get his cast off finally. He flexed his left hand now and then, marveling at the human body’s capacity to heal.

“And then he convinced you to meet up again tomorrow?”

“For the pillow.”

“Yes, for the donkeykong pillow.”

“I told you it’s called...”

“I know, just like winding you up.” Sam replied as he shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot. Bucky could’ve very well commuted to the hospital, but Sam insisted. He should have known it was just to get the opportunity to needle and annoy him. 

“Sounds to me like you guys already started dating.”

“I am not...”

“Yeah, but aren’t you though?” Sam said with a quick glance to Bucky.

“I knew I should’ve taken the subway.” Bucky huffed. Sam laughed, and then continued laughing to Bucky’s annoyance. He turned on the radio in spite and put the volume way up. 

“Hey!” Sam shouted as he dialed back the volume. “Okay man chill out or something.”

“We are not dating.”

“Maybe not to you, but this guy definitely thinks you are. Or will be.”

“Then he’s stupid.”

“That’s how you like ‘em, big, handsome but goofy, right?”

Bucky spluttered in indignation. “I do not!”

“Yeah? Tell that to me when you recall one ex that ain’t.” Was Sam’s fast reply. Bucky tried to think of an ex that didn’t fit the categories, and came up with none. 

“This one isn’t as goofy as the rest.”

“Ha! I knew it.”

“What?”

“You like this guy.” Sam said matter of factly as he made a turn. Bucky in turn just stared at him. “What, you saying you don’t?”

“I...”

“Listen, Buck, how long have we known each other?”

“Too long.” Bucky replied wearily.

“Yeah. And I know for a fact you can’t be talked into something you didn’t already want to do anyway.”

That stopped Bucky’s ready retort. It’s true in a way, he thought. He knew he was stubborn. And not easily made to do things he didn’t like. A trait since childhood. So maybe he did kinda liked Steve. It doesn’t mean he was going to admit it to Sam, who had a shit eating grin on his face as he stared at the road. 

“Maybe I just wanted to be treated to a movie and a dinner, how about that?”

“Yeah, and maybe the moon’s made of cheese?”

“Shut up and drive.” Bucky muttered, and crossed his arms sullenly, marginally happy he could finally cross his arms again. Sam just smirked, and then focused all his attention to driving as a swerving taxi suddenly cut them. He honked twice and said something about taxis, and let the rest of the drive remain silent save for the radio. Sam already said what he wanted to say anyway, and was happy to let Bucky stew in silence and figure things out for himself. This was definitely more than just about a pillow. 

Bucky muttered a sullen thank you as he exited the car by the front of his apartment building, with Sam still behind the wheel and shouting after him “say hi to Steve for me!”. Bucky turned and gave Sam the bird with his now cast free hand, and Sam gleefully gave one back before pulling out of the curb and driving on. Bucky watched the car disappear around the corner before turning to head on up to his apartment. 

The moment he entered his room he greeted his cat, Nutmeg, on her bed of pillows. Nutmeg affectionately rubbed against one leg and then left, and Bucky knew to be grateful for even just that. He headed straight to the bathroom and took a selfie in the mirror holding up his left arm, and then stared at his phone for a moment too long before saying fuck it and sending the picture to Steve. They had been texting the whole day yesterday, and Steve asked about his doctor’s appointment this morning. A ping alerted him to a new message and it was a picture of Steve smiling with a canvas in the background, a painting in progress. 

“Jesus, he is goofy.” Bucky said to himself. Another ping and Bucky read the message. 

Can’t wait for tomorrow.

And there it was, the flutter in his stomach. But it can’t be. Not this fast? Bucky thought as his mind raced to write something neutral, or even something snarky, back. He settled for:

Can’t wait for my pillow.

Bucky stuffed the phone in his pocket and immediately exited the bathroom to throw himself onto his bed face first, muttering “this is not happening”. 

But tomorrow came, just as it was wont to happen, and Bucky was anxious the whole day. One reason was that after his last text Steve hadn’t replied or texted anything new. He’d already wrote and erased several messages over the course of the day, and two hours before they were supposed to meet up at his favorite cafe again, Bucky bit the bullet and sent a short text.

Are we doing this?

It was some minutes before the reply.

Hey, can I call you?

Bucky let out a string of curses before hitting the call button. It rang once before Steve’s voice was on the other end, sounding surprised.

“I was gonna call you...”

“Yeah I know, read the text.” Bucky replied curtly. “What’s this about?”

“Well, about the pillow...”

“Goddamn it Rogers, do you still not have it?”

“Sorry Bucky.”

“Am I ever gonna get that pillow or what?”

“Just got the email saying they’ve only just shipped it. Probably get here in two days or so.”

Bucky sighed and flopped down on the sofa, Nutmeg casting him a curious glance before ultimately deciding there were better things to attend to, like the mouse toy she had been previously playing with. 

“So I guess we don’t have to meet later.”

Bucky felt like his stomach fell, and he heard himself saying “ugh, no we already scheduled this.”

“But I don’t have the pillow?” Steve said, voice puzzled.

“You can take me to dinner again or whatever.”

“You sure?”

“I said what I said.”

“Great!” Relief was present in Steve’s voice over the phone. “I know this great little Italian place, just two stations away from the cafe.”

“Yeah, okay, see you or whatever.”

And Bucky immediately hung up the phone, afraid of whatever else Steve might say. Or whatever else he might say, come to that. Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, muttering all the while how stupid, handsome men will be the death of him. Nutmeg meowed at him, and he turned to her to say, “You said it sister.”

6 o’ clock rolled in and Bucky was already at the cafe, securing his favorite spot by the corner. He was again 30 minutes early, but that was how he always was with meetings. And this is just another meeting, Bucky told himself, as if to remind him it wasn’t something else like Sam insisted it was. Sure, they were going to have dinner afterwards, but it doesn’t mean it was a date. 15 minutes later, just like before, Steve Rogers walks in. He looked especially handsome in a nice blue button down and tight jeans, and he smiled at Bucky the instant he saw him. The goddamn flutter was back, but Bucky willed it down and opted for a scowl. Steve gave him a little wave before turning to the counter to order, probably tea again. It was getting a little annoying how sunny Steve was in the face of Bucky’s ill temper. 

“Hey, you’re early again.” Steve opened as he sat down with his mug of, yes Bucky was correct, tea. Another flash of smile in the face of Bucky’s scowl, which often intimidated his coworkers but was not currently working its intended effect. 

“So are you.”

Steve chuckled. “You always this gruff in the evening?”

“I’m gruff all the time.”

“So the cast came off yesterday huh?”

Bucky raised his left hand in silent reply. Steve smiled cheerfully before raising his tea and blowing on it to take a careful sip. 

“You painting something?”

“Hm?”

“The picture you sent yesterday. Had a canvas at the back.”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve said as he put down the mug. “Was just starting a new piece.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, just practice. A vase of flowers.”

“For your gram?”

Steve laughed his warm laugh. “How did you know?”

“You seem the type.”

“Yeah? You know all about me, huh?”

Bucky considered whether to tell Steve he’d done a thorough background check on the guy and decided not to. “Just that you have a gram and you like her a lot. Enough to steal a pillow from a wounded man.”

“Didn’t know it was that melodramatic. The way I remember it I just got to the pillow first before some guy started arguing at me at an Ikea.”

“Po-tay-to, po-ta-toh.”

“Nobody actually says po-ta-toh though.”

Bucky shot Steve a look, which Steve just met with another sunny smile. The smile won, as Bucky gave in with a sigh. 

“So this Italian restaurant you said.”

“It’s really good. Family owned, small business, that kind of thing. I think you’ll like it.” Was the earnest reply, and Bucky let himself get swept away. 45 minutes later they were exiting the cafe and heading towards the nearest subway station. Steve kept up the conversation, Bucky occasionally making snarky comments here and there, but also he felt his guard coming down, just like before. It was hard not to, Steve was terribly nice and comforting to be around. By the time they got to dinner and dessert, Bucky had to admit to himself he actually liked the guy. 

At the end of the meal, with Steve picking up the tab, they stood outside the restaurant and were preparing to depart.

“Today was nice. Sorry about the pillow again.”

The meal had mellowed Bucky down because he said, “don’t worry about the pillow.”

“Yeah? I thought this was to make up for not having the pillow like I said I would?”

Bucky moved in closer, and looked up a bit to stare Steve in the eye. “Maybe I don’t care much about the pillow anymore.”

Steve smiled down at him and said, “that’s too bad. It’s on the way. Probably in two days tops.”

“So I guess we just gotta meet again in two days.” Bucky declared, his voice a notch above a whisper as he leaned in.

“I guess so.” Steve said with a smile. His head dipped, and Bucky tensed and inched closer and then... Steve moved back. “See you in two days then.” He took several steps back, still smiling, and waved. “Text you when I get home. Bye!”

Bucky was left standing in front of the restaurant, head still tilted upward, face dumbfounded. He waved back dumbly, and watched Steve go. A few moments later he snapped to, and loudly exclaimed, “what the fuck?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... he left you hanging? Just like that?” Sam asked without looking over, half-absorbed in typing out a report on his laptop. Bucky replied with a glum “yeah” as he looked over piled up paperwork from his sick leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, this is where the story took me. Smut ahead.

“So... he left you hanging? Just like that?” Sam asked without looking over, half-absorbed in typing out a report on his laptop. Bucky replied with a glum “yeah” as he looked over piled up paperwork from his sick leave. They were at their shared office at Stark Tower, doing the tedious business of filing papers and writing reports for their teams at the security department. Sam paused from typing and looked over to Bucky, whose desk was situated to his left. “But you guys are still texting? What’s up with that?”

Bucky’s brow furrowed when, as if on cue, a ping sounded on his phone. He looked over to his right and saw that Steve messaged him again. 

“I’m assuming that’s him?”

“Ugh. Yes.”

“Why’d you still text him then?”

“I don’t know!” Bucky cried exasperatedly, just as he reached for the phone and opened his messaging app. The text read:

Guess what came in the mail today? :)

A second message came before he could reply, and it was a picture of Steve holding up a box.

“Fucking finally!”

Sam looked over to Bucky again and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s up?” Bucky was too busy typing out a reply to notice. He sent it and then put the phone screen down with a triumphant look on his face. 

“I’m getting the goddamn pillow!”

“The omnicron pillow?” Sam asked with a wry smile on his face. He had made a sport of making up goofy names for the pillow from Ikea. Bucky knew to not take the bait after the first two times.

“Yeah, the unicorn pillow.”

“So... I’m guessing you’re still meeting up with him then, huh?”

Bucky finally turned to Sam and said, in all seriousness, “of course. This is important. It’s for Nutmeg.”

“And your blue balls.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Sam laughed out loud and returned to typing out his report. Bucky watched him for a beat before going back to his paperwork, but this time with an evil little smile. They had been texting since that non-kiss, just as Steve promised he would. At first, Bucky thought about not replying, but given his stubborn nature he still did. There was still the matter of the pillow after all. They didn’t touch on the subject of the non-kiss at all, but the texting turned flirty at Bucky’s instigation. He had burned with embarrassment at first, but then with anger, and finally with the need for some sort of revenge. And so for the next day Bucky started being nicer in their texts, sending pictures of his cat, and then on the next day started sending pictures of himself, nothing too suggestive, but definitely getting his best angle. He knew he wasn’t bad to look at, and if Sam was right Steve was interested in some way with Bucky. Steve replied in kind, sending pictures of his painting’s progress and his goofy selfies. Maybe Bucky “accidentally” sent a shirtless selfie, but Steve definitely didn’t mind. On the third day Bucky had to go back to work, and sent a last picture of himself in his suit, the one which he knew made him look amazing, and then left it at that. The phone pinged again, and it was Steve making plans to meet up after work. Bucky smirked and texted back an affirmative reply. 

The cafe was packed when he got there at 6:30 in the evening, and he saw Steve at a table waving to get his attention. He waved back with a lazy smile and sauntered towards the man, taking care to look as effortless as possible.

“You got here before me.”

“I can’t let you keep making me tardy.” Steve said with a ready smile, and gestured to the empty seat across him.

“So, where’s the goods?”

Steve laughed, and Bucky felt a small shiver run down his spine. It was such a warm sound. “You make it sound like we’re doing something illicit.”

With a raised eyebrow, Bucky replied, “depends on you.”

“Oh?”

“And depends on what you mean by illicit.”

A light blush dusted Steve’s cheeks, and he recovered by getting the bag beside him. It was a backpack and he unzipped it to get the long awaited Önskedröm pillow. Bucky eyed it hungrily, but told Steve to keep it in the meantime. 

“Why?”

“We have to get dinner first of course.”

“But I got the pillow right here?” Steve asked, a little puzzled.

“Well, I thought having you pay for dinner twice in a row was a little unfair, and I was thinking to repay you in kind.”

Steve hesitated a bit before answering, “Dinner does sound nice.”

“Great. I know a place, just a couple of blocks from here.” Bucky said, triumphant.

The place turned out to be his apartment, the food being Chinese takeout from a nearby restaurant Bucky always ordered from. Steve was hesitant at first, but seeing Nutmeg dispelled it. And dinner was nice- they ate on the sofa while watching a random rom com on Netflix, and they talked and commented on the movie all through out dinner, laughing at each other’s jokes. Nutmeg sat on the loveseat, watching everything. After dinner Steve put away the containers while Bucky got them some beers from his fridge, and they sat back on the couch drinking while finishing the movie in companionable silence. Steve broke the silence first.

“Oh, the pillow.”

He moved to get up, but Bucky put a hand to his shoulder and pulled at him to sit back down. “It can wait.”

“For what?” Steve asked, turning to face Bucky.

“For this.” And with the same hand, Bucky pulled Steve closer and kissed him. It was a sweet, soft kiss, their lips moist from the beer, and was over as quick as it started. Bucky moved his head back to see Steve with his eyes half-lidded, face red.

“Oh.” Steve said breathily.

“Yeah.” Bucky answered in a hushed voice.

Then, to Bucky’s surprise, Steve closed the distance and kissed him. But it wasn’t a soft sweet kiss, it was demanding, and hungry, and Bucky went along with it, thrilled, kissing Steve with the same fervor. Steve’s tongue swiped at Bucky’s lips and he opened his mouth, letting it in, and the kiss deepened. Before long, Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s hips, pulling, and he got the hint. They part for a bit as Bucky maneuvered himself to straddle Steve, who kept kissing and nibbling him along the jaw and his ear, making Bucky shiver. Steve pulled him close and kept his arms around Bucky as their lips met again. After some heavy kissing, Steve moved to kiss him along the jaw again, and then down his neck, licking and nibbling at his pulse. It made Bucky’s hips move the slightest bit and a small moan escape his lips, and it tightened the hold of Steve’s arms around him. 

“You sound so good, moaning like that.” Steve whispered as he nosed at Bucky’s neck, breathing deeply. 

“Yeah? Wanna hear me moan some more?” Bucky asked as he started a slow grind with his hips.

“Fuck.”

“Mm, yes, that’s how.” Bucky said cheekily. 

“Bucky.” Steve groaned with want, and he pulled back and grabbed the lapels of Bucky’s jacket, and pushed it down and off of Bucky with little grace. It made Bucky laugh, but his arms were trapped behind him as Steve assaulted his neck again, this time licking and nibbling harder, making sure to leave a mark. It made Bucky grind down harder into Steve, their want unmistakable. And then, Nutmeg cut in with a meow. 

Both men stopped what they were doing and turned to the cat, who was still seated on the loveseat, imperiously looking at the two of them. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else.”

Steve laughed and said, “yeah, we don’t want to upset Nutmeg.”

They disentangled themselves from each other, Bucky wholly chucking his jacket on the couch, and lead Steve by the hand to his bedroom. Soon as the door closed Steve was on him again, and they tore at each other’s clothes, impatient, and would’ve sooner been skin to skin had they not been kissing each other senseless at the same time. Down to their boxers, Steve pulled away and growled.

“Bed, now.”

A wave of pleasure ran down Bucky’s spine at finding out that Steve was commanding in the bedroom. He gave the other a smirk before sauntering to the bed, cocky with the knowledge of being wanted. Steve watched him go with hungry eyes. Bucky positioned himself on his bed, back to the headboard, legs spread invitingly.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

And that was all that was needed for Steve to suddenly be on him, kissing him again with a passion that Bucky paid in kind. Hands roved all over each other’s body, and Steve moved back, whispering, “You taste so good baby.”

Bucky smirked again, “Mm, you like calling me baby?”

Steve hesitated, and asked, “Do you mind?” 

Letting out a small laugh, Bucky replied, “Not at all...” He smiled an impish smile, and traced a finger along Steve’s strong jaw, “... daddy.”

“God, but you drive me wild.” Steve said as he moved his head and captured Bucky’s finger in his hand and slowly started sucking. Bucky watched, fascinated, getting even more aroused at each suck. He said in a whisper, “I think it’s the other way around.”

Steve stopped, took out Bucky’s finger and planted a kiss on each finger before moving on to kiss the rest of his hand and arm. “Glad the cast is out of the way.”

“Yeah? ‘M glad too, so I can do this.” And Bucky moved his hand to touch Steve’s chest. “Been wanting to do this for a long time.” He said as he caressed the wide stretch of skin and muscle under his hand. Then he trailed two fingers down to Steve’s impressive abs, and Bucky licked his lips as his fingers skirted the waistband of Steve’s boxers. Steve watched Bucky’s face with unrestrained want. 

“Tell me what you want baby.”

Bucky gave Steve a soft sweet kiss before replying, “want you in my mouth, daddy. Want to feel my lips stretched around your cock.”

“Fuck baby.” Steve said as he straightened up on his knees and moved forward, just as Bucky positioned himself into a comfortable spot, propped up by pillows. Steve put his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers, and cocked an eyebrow towards Bucky. “Gonna give you what you want baby, you ready?” then slid his boxers down to reveal his cock, straining with want, beaded with precum. “Been wanting your smart little mouth on this since we met.” 

It was probably the biggest cock Bucky would put into his mouth, long and thick and heavy and looked so delicious that Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips again in anticipation. He felt a hand on the back of his head, and the softest nudge. 

“Go ahead, baby, take what you want.”

“Fuck daddy, yes.” And then Bucky took Steve in his mouth without any more preamble, making Steve groan. He licked from root to tip, and laved at the precum at the tip. He sucked at it for a moment before ever so slowly taking the rest in, as much as he can without gagging. Steve steadied himself with one hand on the headboard and the other still on the back of Bucky’s head, stroking and encouraging as Bucky’s head moved back and forth. Then, Bucky put a hand to Steve’s balls, massaging them, the other grasped Steve’s cock at the root and pumped in time as he sucked the tip. It made Steve groan again, and a steady stream of encouragement and dirty talk tumbled out of his mouth. It took a while, until Steve’s hips started moving, almost gagging Bucky with his cock.

“Baby, ‘m gonna come.”

Bucky gave one last suck before pulling Steve’s cock out of his mouth and pumping it faster. “Come on my face daddy, mark me.”

And with a long groan and shudder, Steve came, shooting cum onto Bucky’s face and chest as he closed his eyes and smiled, shivering as he got marked all over.

“Feel better daddy?” He asked impishly. 

“Fuck baby you suck real good.”

“Mm, tell me something I don’t know.”

Steve laughed, then dipped low to kiss Bucky on the forehead, and then on the mouth, not caring about tasting his own spend. Then he pulled away and moved back, taking his boxers off completely before positioning himself on his belly in between Bucky’s legs. 

“Think it’s time for me to return the favor baby. Look at you, all excited. Sucking me off got you real hard, didn’t it baby? Want daddy to help you with that?” He said before putting his mouth on the curve of Bucky’s erection through the boxers and sucking.

“Jesus, daddy, yes.”

“Yes what, baby?”

“Yes, suck me off daddy, please!”

With a smile, Steve pulled down Bucky’s boxers to just under his balls, and kissed Bucky’s erect cock all over before taking it in his mouth. A litany of curses came out of Bucky’s mouth, making Steve suck harder, taking in as much as he can. Bucky put a hand through Steve’s short hair and then gripped the back as he canted a bit upwards. Steve took it like a champ, keeping up his rhythm even as Bucky started fucking shallowly into his mouth. It didn’t take as long for Bucky to shout, “Daddy, I’m coming!” And instead of pulling off, Steve swallowed him deeper and let him cum down his throat. Bucky babbled praises as he shuddered through his climax, releasing his grip of Steve’s hair to run it through his own. When Steve finally pushed himself up on his elbows, a lopsided smile on his face, Bucky grabbed at him and pulled him close to kiss him deeply. Steve broke the kiss with a laugh, and asked, “Feel better baby?”

Bucky answered with a laugh of his own, and kissed Steve again. 

“C’mere and cuddle with me daddy.”

“Anything my baby wants.”

Bucky took off his boxers completely, and reached for the box of tissues by his night stand. Steve took it from him and wiped the cum off his face and chest, and then they both settled under the covers on their sides, Steve embracing Bucky from behind.

“Your baby, huh?”

The arm around him stiffened a bit, as Steve’s voice asked with trepidation, “Was that going too far?”

Bucky didn’t answer immediately, to make Steve stew a bit in uncertainty, and smirked into his pillow.

“Nah, it’s fine. I like the sound of it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

The arm relaxed, and then tightened around him again as Steve moved even closer. Steve burrowed his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Wasn’t sure that’s were this was heading for a while.”

“Had to make you work for it, punk who took my pillow from Ikea.”

“Oh, was that what it was?”

“Not as if you didn’t fuck with me either you know?”

Steve laughed into Bucky’s skin. “I wasn’t sure!”

“Yeah? Me an inch away from you askin’ you to kiss me wasn’t clear enough?”

“Mm... yeah that’s on me. Didn’t take me until you ‘accidentally’ sent me that shirtless pic to get that maybe I wasn’t wrong.”

“It was an accident.” Bucky lied through his teeth. He felt Steve nibble at his neck a bit before hearing, “sure it was.” They both laughed, and Bucky turned his head, and Steve gave him one last sweet kiss before they went to sleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky woke up in the wee hours of the morning alone in his bed. He patted behind him and found nobody, but there were remnants of warmth on the sheets.

Bucky woke up in the wee hours of the morning alone in his bed. He patted behind him and found nobody, but there were remnants of warmth on the sheets. Confused, he got up groggily and wrapped the blanket around him as he padded out his room, to find Steve on the floor of his living room, with the new pillow and Nutmeg on his lap. He heard Steve coo at Nutmeg, who meowed in return and rub her face into the pillow. With a warm smile, Bucky leaned into the doorframe of his room, and watched Steve play with his cat. The warmth bloomed in his chest as well, and he thought, “this one’s worth it after all”.

***

“So Nutmeg just... let him play with her? Just like that?” Said Sam, bordering indignation. “I can’t believe it. I’ve known that cat it’s whole life and it just goes and cozies up to some rando you met at an Ikea?”

“Not just some rando.” Bucky corrected laughingly, enjoying Sam’s rant. Sam was currently glaring at Nutmeg as the cat lounged on her bed of pillows, on top of the new one. She just stared back.

“Oh? And what is he then?” Sam asked as he picked up his cup of coffee, turning back to Bucky.

“Er...” Bucky stalled with picking up his own cup of coffee and not meeting Sam’s eye.

“Gross. Don’t play coy, Barnes, it doesn’t suit you.”

Bucky laughed again. “Fine. Boyfriend.”

This earned a raised eyebrow from Sam, who drank the coffee and then put it down. “Really? Three dates and it’s boyfriend already?”

“You’re the one who keeps saying we’re already dating!”

“Yeah but...” Sam whistled. “You move fast, Barnes.”

“Shut up.”

“So when’s the wedding?”

“I said shut up.” Bucky answered, but still laughing.

“And do I get to be best man? Or is the best man an oinkydoink pillow?”

“Probably the pillow.” Bucky said, and Sam snapped his fingers. “I knew it, I knew it! That damned pillow!”

“It’s an Önskedröm.” Bucky replied archly, and then continued to sip his coffee as Sam got up and tried to get Nutmeg to play with him. Nutmeg just ignored him, and continued to lounge imperiously on her bed of pillows. Bucky watched them, amused. His phone pinged, and he peered at it over his cup. It was Steve. He opened the app and saw it was a picture of Steve at an Ikea, holding up another Önskedröm pillow. “Found another one!” The caption read.

“Oh my god.” Bucky said. Steve may be a little goofy, but he’s definitely a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there, forgot to say it was only an epilogue left. Hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
